


Scary Good

by LostMyWit



Series: Arijon short fics [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detention, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyWit/pseuds/LostMyWit
Summary: “It’s just… when I see you smile, I get this feeling. It kinda scares me, but I like it.”In which Ari is sent to detention for a bullshit reason, but ends up meeting a cute guy that helps make the bullshit go away.Prequel to the “The Cover-Up”, set a few months prior.





	Scary Good

She sat in the desk in a huff. This was such bullshit.

The room was empty, save her, one other kid, and the supervisor. The other kid was a sullen looking guy that she vaguely knew to be on the Cross Country team. The teacher was a balding man past middle aged with a look on his face like he hated life and all it encompassed. She glanced at the wall clock. She had two more hours of silence with these people.

Fuck.

After a few minutes of brain killing nothing, the supervisor got a message on his phone and said he had to go check on something, and that he would be back shortly.

“And no talking,” he ordered before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Arianne counted exactly three seconds of quiet before the other kid said something.

“So what are you in for?” He asked.

She looked over in surprise. She hadn't expected him to seek conversation. Nor had she realized how cute the kid was. His dark hair was long and unstyled, but clean, and he had soft grey eyes. His frame was lean, but he wasn't scrawny by any stretch. She could see the muscles in his arms and legs.

“Got into an argument with the cheer coach and some of the other girls.” She answered.

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head like a curious dog. “Over what?”

Arianne shrugged. “They said I needed to get skinnier to stay on the team, I told them to go fuck themselves with a cactus.” 

The guy made a face like he was being forced to swallow raw coffee grounds. “That’s bullshit.” He said in disbelief.

Arianne threw her arms up in a gesture of exasperation. “Tell them that! And now I’m in here for it.”

“I just can’t imagine why anyone would ever think you need to change. You’re basically perfect.” He didn’t seem to have meant to say that out loud, because his eyes immediately got wide and he turned away from her.

Arianne felt her face warm up, but also an urge to smile. “What’s your name?” She asked.

“Jon,” he answered quickly. He had turned his body back towards her, but he still wasn’t meeting her eyes. “Jon Snow.”

“Arianne Martell,” She said. “Do you mean that?”

“Huh?”

“Do you… do you really think I’m perfect?” She clarified.

He swallowed. “Well… yeah. You’re probably the most attractive person I’ve ever seen.”

Arianne laughed. “Thanks, Jon.” She winked at him. “You aren’t too bad yourself.”

He smiled sheepishly. “Thanks.” He frowned. “So what are you gonna do about the cheer team?”

Arianne shrugged. “I mean, even if I’m allowed to stay on, I don’t think I will. I don’t want to be around people that think that way, much less about me.”

“Ever considered track and field?” Jon offered hopefully.

She sniggered. “Nah, I couldn’t run for shit. Thanks, though.”

“It’s not just running,” Jon explained. “We also have stuff like shot put and javelin. You look like you could do well in those.”

“What’s shot put?” She asked, unfamiliar with the term.

“Basically throwing a small cannonball as far as you can.”

Arianne nodded. “Sounds like it could be fun. Why do you think I could do it well?” She asked.

Jon looked embarrassed again briefly. “Those kind of things depend a lot on leg strength, and, well, your legs look really strong.”

Arianne laughed. “And here I was, thinking all those squats with my cousin had been for nothing.” She gave Jon a smirk. “So you have a thing for curvy girls?”

“I don’t know,” Jon admitted. “I just know I think you’re really sexy.”

Before Arianne could even think of response to that, the supervisor walked back in, giving them the death glare, like it was their fault the public school system had such outdated discipline methods that made him have to stay late.

And so Arianne had those words bouncing around her head for two hours.

Fuck.

 

“So what were you in for?”

“Hm?”

“What were you in detention for?”

“Oh,” Jon rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. “The Redwyne Twins where making fun of my friend Sam, and I told them to knock it off. When they didn’t, I made them.”

“Huh. Wouldn’t have pegged you as confrontational.”

Jon shrugged. “I’m usually not, it’s just… they’ve been giving Sam shit for years.”

He stuck his hands in his pockets and lengthened his stride. Arianne sped up after him.

“Do you want to hang out sometime?” She called as Jon reached to door. He stopped and held it for her. He looked more relaxed than he had been a few seconds ago.

“Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know,” she did a little skip to the parking lot and Jon jogged to catch up. “Maybe a movie. Or go swimming. Or just hang out and talk.”

Jon nodded. “I’m cool with any of the above. When?”

She grinned at him.“You got an early curfew?”

He smiled back. All traces of sullenness had disappeared. She got the sense he wasn’t the kind to smile often, but when he did, it lit up his whole face. “Nope. Where ever you want to go.”

“Awesome. Let’s go to the lake. Mind if I drive?”

  
They laid on the dock, feet off the edge, legs swinging, eyes pointed to the sky, hand in hand.

“So, best prank you ever pulled?” Arianne asked.

Jon sniggered. “So, It was Halloween. My brother Robb led our younger siblings into this graveyard near our house. And then he starts going on about spirits and stuff, and how they get closer to the world of the living on Halloween, and then I jump out from behind a gravestone, covered in flour, and, I swear, they went paler than me.”

Arianne giggled. “Nice. I didn’t really pull pranks, but my cousin Tyene and I got up to all shorts of shit.”

“Like what?”

“Once, we accidentally set a snake loose in Kindergarten. She’d brought in her dad’s for show and tell, but it got out. My teacher screamed so fucking loud.”

Arianne turned her head and saw Jon looking at her, an easy grin in his face.

“What are you staring at?” She teased.

“Nothing, just…” he trailed off.

Arianne rolled over, facing him. She reached out and rubbed his cheek. “Yes?”

“It’s just… when I see you smile, I get this feeling. It kinda scares me, but I like it.”

Arianne closed the distance between him and kissed him, and then Jon was kissing her back. It was slow and gentle, but sweet, the kind of kiss that you could get lost in, they made the whole world stop.

“What about that?” Arianne asked after they parted. “Was that scary but good?”

Jon nodded. “Definitely,” he breathed.

“Good,” Arianne moved to straddle Jon, and leaned in close. “Let’s see what other scary good things we can get up too.”


End file.
